


伦敦故事（上）

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	伦敦故事（上）

我初次到李东赫家里是冬天开始没多久的一个周六。  
那倒也不是他家，用住处来形容更为贴切。李东赫住在伦敦东区的某条破落街巷里，租了一间单人公寓，墙皮肉眼可见地薄，刷了一层发霉树皮一般的墙漆，从外面看上去格外沉闷老旧，进到屋子里还能感觉到冷风从墙板间隙和窗户缝中往里漏。  
我记得那天非常冷。李东赫将自己裹了里三层外三层，他在尤斯顿车站候车厅接到我的时候，我以为他是要去极地旅行。他怨我去得不是时候，“你应该挑个晴天来，”他说。去他家的路上大部分时间都在地铁上，我们只在户外走了一小会儿，但李东赫的脸颊和鼻尖迅速地被冻红了，眼睛也被凉风吹得泛起泪花，我向他道歉——毕竟对我们第一次见面来说这样的天气还是很扫兴的。  
李东赫的屋子里没开暖气，他说是因为嫌供暖费太高，他没有那么多钱用来付账单。  
我俩都缩手缩脚，我的手指在套着毛衣袖的腋窝底下捂了好一会儿才从僵硬中解脱，而李东赫则干脆地把衣服一下子都脱了。屋内很暗，灯泡在天花板上虚弱地发光，李东赫深色的皮肤在灰黄的灯光下有种虚无感，仿佛他马上要消隐于空气中。我那时脸红了，明明他才是赤身裸体的那个，我穿得妥当整洁，却羞窘到想钻进地板里。  
“运动一下就暖和了，Mark。”他这么说。随后他替我脱了衣服，把我的毛衣和裤子都扔到了床尾，同我光溜溜地挤在他那张狭窄的床上。  
李东赫像猫一样窝在我身上，头发蹭到我的下巴，有点痒，但我笑不出来。他呢喃说我的身体很热，很烫，他像是躺在了炉火里的柴堆上。我瞄到他绯红的脸颊，还有他说话时轻轻颤动的睫毛。它们令我心动，于是我选择遵循李东赫的叮嘱，服从了他的指引。我们在李东赫的床褥里缠成两条藤蔓，彼此的肌肤贴紧到快要胶着在一起，我将自己滚烫的热情全数铺洒在他的身体上，从头到脚，用我的吻和我的下体。李东赫摸起来像一块绢豆腐，细滑柔嫩，我吻他的时候几乎以为他的嘴唇和皮肤可以化在我口中，然后溶进我的血液里去。  
小床被我俩折腾出痛苦的呻吟，嘎吱嘎吱地响。隔壁的男人似乎是往墙面上砸了一只酒瓶，我听到他用德语大声地咒骂。我平时最在意言行，那晚却毫不关心了，只想着同李东赫快些温暖起来，痴迷于互相汲取快乐，外界的一切都脱离了我的大脑。  
射精之后我们都没有急着分开。他伏在我身上，搂住我的腰，一边平复喘息一边轻轻吻我。我忘了那时我在做什么，也许我也吻了他，也许我只是任他抱着，盯着窗外放空自己。等我俩终于从对方身上把自己卸下来，外头已经黑透了。我穿好衣服，走到窗边看天，看到天空像浸在了墨汁里，月亮又圆又白，孤孤单单，冷清寂寞地在那滩无垠黑暗里沉浮。  
李东赫还在床上躺着，他把自己裹进被子里，缩成一团，懒懒地抬起眼皮看我。  
“你要走吗？”他问。  
“嗯，”我答道，磨磨蹭蹭地穿上了棉服，之前想好的潇洒离开的步伐不知为何滞留在原地。我慢吞吞地跟李东赫说话，脚尖碾着薄地毯上的一枚十便士的硬币，“我明天还有课。”  
“明天是周日。”他提醒我，他觉得我在找借口搪塞他。  
“噢……是的，是周日，”我点点头，沉默了几秒后还是开了口，“我走吧，我想起来明天是我兼职的第一天呢，旷工不好。”  
“哦。好。再见。”他这么说道，随即翻了个身，背对我，再没什么举动了。我从钱包里摸出几张五十镑的现金，数了数放到他床头柜上，跟他说这是我付给他的钱，还嘱咐他别忘了清洗。他没有理我。我安静地离开了。  
出了公寓楼我才想起早前同李东赫来他家的时候我并没有留心路线，站在单元门口迷瞪了好一会儿，思来想去只能叫优步车来送我回尤斯顿火车站。等车的空档，我一直抬头找李东赫的窗户，但我也不记得他到底住在几号房间，而这栋破旧公寓楼里的每间屋子都有一盏灰黄的灯，所以我根本无法辨认哪扇透了光的窗户属于李东赫。甚至后来我觉得自己脖颈间李东赫的味道也消散了，微弱得让我几乎产生了从没跟他有过亲密的肢体接触的错觉。这些，以及李东赫不愿跟我告别的冷淡，都令我无比失落，方才感受到的肉体欢愉也不再鲜明，即使半小时前我还在感叹自己拥有了世上最漂亮的宝物，这一刻我还是一无所有。  
不过是嫖客和男娼做爱了而已——坐在返程的火车上时我这么想——再不会有下次了。

其实我跟李东赫并没认识多久。刚入秋的时候，我在一款同性社交软件上注册了账号，那时我不怎么会摆弄页面上的那些选项，胡乱地点来点去，鬼使神差地就匹配到了李东赫。李东赫的头像是他的自拍。图片里他染了一头橘红头发，稍稍打了卷；他的眼睛带了妆，棕色的眼影衬得他眼形温柔中又有些跟性别相悖的妩媚；他似乎还涂了口红，两片嘴唇被樱红色的唇彩点缀得圆润饱满。照片是俯拍的视角，他明朗地笑着，向上看着镜头，整张脸无比动人娇媚，以至于我第一眼错以为他是女孩。  
开始聊天后，李东赫让我不要误会他的性别，他说自己常去酒吧兼职，为了赚更多小费便时不时到台上跳舞，那些男人女人最爱离经叛道的尤物，因此化个漂亮的妆能让他变得更稀罕，更值钱。  
李东赫还告诉我，他暂时没在读书，因为大部分的时间都要用来找钱赚。我没问他为何自己承担如此沉重的经济负担，直觉建议我这背后无非是家庭矛盾或是某种令人扼腕的变故。  
“所以我不要免费跟你做。”他说。  
他同我商量，如果我想约他上床，就要付他二百镑现金。  
“可我不是牛郎噢。你付给我钱，我每次只跟你做。”  
我想不通这跟牛郎到底有什么区别，左不过是我将他买断了而已，但这件事情在他眼里仿佛真的是桩正经买卖，我觉得就算我拒绝他，他也会跟其他人这么打商量。彼时我正处在一个荷尔蒙异常活跃的阶段，身体里常常蹿着一股燥火，特别想找人发泄。于是我咬咬牙接受了这份“不平等条约”，从生活费里省出一部分留给李东赫，作为头一次约炮的成本。  
后来我曾思考过，为什么非得是李东赫？为什么放着其他你情我愿的免费一夜情不管，偏偏就要省吃俭用地跟李东赫上床呢？可我当时什么都还没经历，心里的疑问都没能有确切的答案，而等到我终于找到了理由，这些问题又变得不值一提了。

约炮只有零次和无数次。我忘了是在哪看到的这句话，但它说得很对。  
跟李东赫有了不算很愉快的第一次之后，虽然我暗下决心不再同他来往，却还是没抵挡住自己的欲望。李东赫隔了一周给我发信息，问我要不要再做，还没等我反应过来，我的“当然”已经发送出去。  
这次我试图说服李东赫来我这里，可他无论如何都不愿意。最后我又一次向他妥协，坐火车千里迢迢去送炮。跟上次一样，我随身带了二百镑现金，因为过去的一周里恰好赶上货币更新，我还特意提前到银行换了新版纸币，生怕难伺候的李东赫见到老版的纸钞又对我不满。我有些怕他，虽然我想不出理由。  
李东赫按时出现在尤斯顿车站的候车大厅，见到我后给了我一个拥抱。这令我感到诧异：我从不认为他喜欢我，也从不认为我们的关系自然到足够坦荡地拥抱对方。这次他依然穿得很厚，羽绒服的帽子边缘嵌了一圈蓬松的毛，他抱着我的时候那些毛扫过我的鼻尖，让我有点想打喷嚏。  
我们可能抱得有点久，大概超过十秒了，因为周围有些人已经投来好奇的眼光，他们肯定以为我跟李东赫是一对久别重逢的小情侣，而更令他们奇怪的是这对小情侣中被抱着的那个一脸无措，双手尴尬地虚拢着另一方的腰，仿佛两人之间有什么难以猜测的隔阂。我琢磨着要说话，可又不知道该说什么。好在等我说出一些可能会冷场的话之前，李东赫及时地放开了我，冲我笑笑，然后拉着我的手，带我去坐地铁。  
我俩从候车大厅乘长长的扶梯去地铁站，他站在我前面一阶，稍矮我几分，刚站稳就又回头靠在我胸前，双手紧紧环住我，一副黏人的架势。这下我真的摸不清他的路数，上次连好好告别都不肯的是他，回头又主动邀约的也是他，这会儿扒着我不松手的也是他，我简直不知道到底哪个才是李东赫面对我时真正的状态。到了地铁上也是，李东赫的脑袋靠着我的肩膀，我也看不到他是在打盹还是发呆，全程没挪过地方，跟长在我肩膀上似的。  
一路上我们都如同连体婴儿一般形影不离，到了李东赫的出租屋里，他才放开我的胳膊，走到床边脱衣服。这次他屋里暖和了很多，我猜是上次那二百镑帮了他的忙——所以他是否因为这个才对我这么热情？其实我有些担心成为留学圈里常见的“提款机男”，尽管我明白花钱跟李东赫约炮就相当于包养。我站在门口胡思乱想，回过神来发现那边李东赫已经脱得只剩一条内裤。  
我又控制不住地感到脸上发烧。李东赫的裸体总让我没来由地心动，跟情欲不同，但也跟情欲掺杂在一起，令我失去寻常反应的能力，只知道傻站着等候发落。  
“哥哥，要洗澡吗？”他问我。  
他叫我“哥哥”，用韩语叫的，还是女性用的叫法。我瞬间硬了，随即更加窘迫，支支吾吾地不说是也不说不是。李东赫给我一个善良的微笑，走过来帮我除去衣服，就像上次那样。替我褪裤子的时候，他发现我下面的动静，愣了一下，又抬头看看我，脸上的表情看起来有些哭笑不得。  
“哥哥是吃了催情药吗？我还什么都没做呢。”他说着，同时用手轻轻撸我下面。他的手一点都不冰，软和又温柔，摸在我发硬的阴茎上令我感到自己被一团松软的棉花包裹。我好舒服，舒服得想叫，但还没来得及张嘴出声，李东赫就停下了，迅速脱完我身上最后的布料，拉我进浴室。  
我们一起洗澡。  
浴室的灯比房间的好不到哪去，灯泡时不时就一阵频闪，还有不停歇的电路的声音在响，衬托得浴缸里的水声更突兀。我跟李东赫相对坐在水里，浴缸很旧，空间也小，是按照单人的尺寸制作的，因此我们两个一起难免过于拥挤。我俩的腿只能交错着放，他的膝盖贴着我的大腿，我的脚踝贴着他的腿根。李东赫的肌肤比水还滑，腿根处的肉柔韧又饱满，我忍不住用脚背蹭那片皮肉。没蹭两下，他就朝我靠近，整个人挤进我腿间，直起身跪坐在浴缸里，带起一阵水波的荡漾声响。他亲我，很轻很缓，像小猫亲它的主人，在唇边磨蹭几下，嗅一嗅，再不着痕迹地落几个吻，然后伸出舌尖舔一舔，确认了是自己喜欢的东西后才认真含住我的嘴唇磨碾。我被他撩拨得有些激动，一边同他接吻一边牵他的手到我下面。他很听话，这回认真地帮我手淫，只是动作有些急，反倒搞得我一时半会儿出不来下不去，干脆让他暂停。  
我往后仰靠在浴缸沿上，将李东赫拉进我怀里，换我主动吻他。他的舌头也好软，而且跟他一样黏人，遇到我就不肯放过，跟我轮流舔彼此的唇齿和上颚，口腔里每一处都细致地照顾了一遍。我发现自己很喜欢跟李东赫接吻，双唇相接时我总觉得我俩是最契合的，亲吻如同盖章，吻着吻着他就变成我的，我就变成他的。这种臆想蛊惑了我的理智，我拒绝记起现实，只当我们此刻是恩爱默契的恋人，我们在做所有情侣都喜欢做的事。  
李东赫说他接我之前做好了准备，所以要我直接进去。他用他的温热和紧致迎接了我，在进入的一瞬间就让我彻底沉沦在他身体里。我觉得我就是他肉体中的一部分，就像我常听到的男人的起源只是女人身上的一个部位，而我就是从李东赫身上分离出来的一块血肉，所以在与他做爱时我找到了自己阔别已久的归属，他是我的温巢，是我所有精神和灵魂的所在，召唤着我，指引着我，帮我寻到一片梦幻乐园。  
高潮的那一刻我承认了自己对李东赫的迷恋。也许这就是我为何无法拒绝他的邀请，可能我无法抵抗的不是欲望本身，而是因他而起的所有欲念。  
他又叫我“哥哥”，又软又甜，他在我怀里喘息，像只里里外外浸透了蜜糖的小熊玩偶，乖顺漂亮。我突然对他有涨了满心的怜爱，搂着他，轻抚他光滑的脊背，还用哄小孩睡觉的方式拍拍他的发顶，控制不住地细细地吻他前额。  
“你今天很黏人。我能知道为什么吗？”我尽量放低声音问他。  
李东赫摇摇头，说：“我只是感到孤单。”  
我还想再说些什么，但李东赫率先站起来，披了浴巾从浴室出去了。我追着他到床上去，与他搂作一团，亲昵间又同他做了一次。这次他叫得很大声，双腿在我腰上缠得特别紧，就算因为快感爽得腿根发抖也不打算放下去。后来逼近高潮，他却哭了。起初我以为那些眼泪是生理性的，还因此更卖力地动作，最后才发觉他是真的在哭，而且哭得抽抽噎噎，我便停下哄他。  
他边哭边抖，显然下体的快感还没消退，我用手让他射出来。他一直哭，双手捂着脸，我只能看到他皱在一起的眉毛，还有往两鬓滑落的水迹。我不懂他为什么哭，我只感到心疼，于是我抱住他，吻他的脖子和耳朵，等他慢慢平复。  
不知过了多久，抽泣的声音止住了，李东赫埋头在我肩窝，湿哒哒的睫毛和脸蛋沾在我皮肤上，凉凉的。  
“哥哥，”他没再用女性的叫法了，像是纯粹将我唤作他的兄长，“哥哥喜欢我吗？”  
外头的街道上突然响起汽车的鸣笛声，尖锐地撕裂屋内屋外的静谧，随后是男人女人打开窗户怒骂的声音，还有幼童炸开在空气里的哭喊。这个世界只消片刻就变得一团糟——也许它本来就这么糟糕，只不过是有些温暖的柔情暂时遮掩了它的丑陋而已。  
我看到墙上的钟表，时针指向晚上八点。  
屋子里的声音都消失了。李东赫安静地躺在我怀里，双手仍搂着我的肩膀，以一种温顺的姿态依偎着我。他将自己的问题抛给我后便没再开口，却也不催促我给出一个答复。我不懂他为什么突然这么问我，这种问题像是那些俗套小说里的主人公会纠结的事情，而我跟李东赫不过认识两个月，见了两次面，聊天的频率也不高，这个问题对没有任何情感积累的我们来说实在有些虚空。但我也试图思考。毫无疑问，我不讨厌李东赫，更诚实一点地说，我被他吸引。如果他对于我没有任何吸引力，我也不会头脑发热一般宁愿兼职赚外快也要攒钱跟他上床。可性是性，情是情，我不知道他之于我的魅力究竟只在于迷人胴体还是情感上的征服，尤其他似乎很擅长用乖巧可爱的神态伪装自己的漠然，我便更难以分辨床上的真真假假。  
他问我喜不喜欢他，我却想问他是不是真的在意。  
我们沉默了好一会儿，直到我开始发冷，李东赫先前沾在我肩头的泪水也蒸发得一干二净，我才动了动身子，挪到李东赫身边躺下。他面对我侧躺，抬眼与我对视，我看到他卷翘的睫毛上还挂着眼泪，几缕几缕地粘在一起，很像橱窗里戴了假睫毛的西洋玩偶。我帮他拭干泪水，没忍住又吻了他。我确实答不出是否喜欢他，可若说亲吻，我的答案是百分百的肯定。  
他没有再问我，张嘴乖乖让我亲，喘息的时候还打了个嗝，自己难为情地笑了笑，离我远了一点。他看着我，神情单纯，仿佛方才的一切都没发生过。  
“Mark，”他说，在被子底下牵了我的手，“今晚留下吧。”

我来到英国也才一年多的光景。小时候我经常跟随父母搬迁，从纽约到多伦多，从多伦多到温哥华，我以为能将温哥华当作自己最后的故乡，却还是听从父母的安排跟着我哥哥来了英国念书。  
一年不长不短，足够我将学校周边的环境摸个清楚，至于伦敦曼城等等耳熟能详的城市对我来说也只是地理概念。我很少乘车出去旅行，虽然知道火车是个很日常的交通工具，买一张不定往返的车票便能在一个月之内悠闲地度过在某个小城镇的假日，我却没有那个兴致。打开社交网络看到认识的同学发照片，昨天去了哪里的派对，今天去了谁的生日聚会，配上兴高采烈的文字和表情，一堆人给他们的动态点赞评论，看起来好不热闹。我鲜少参与这种活跃的场合，为数不多的几次出席也只是当一个安静的背景板，老老实实地小口呷酒，喝得难受了就换成果汁，如果有人调侃我，我便一笑了之，然后收拾东西悄悄溜走。我哥哥很知道我这种性格，他说我无趣，说我呆板。要是我跟他说他老古董一样的弟弟现在找了个漂亮的男孩当炮友，甚至不惜从生活费里挪出钱来跟人家上床，他肯定会惊得嘴巴都合不上。  
跟李东赫的事情，我还没有告诉我身边的任何一个人——其实我只熟我哥——从小接受的叮嘱和教诲告诉我这件事是不对的，一个正直纯洁的人不应该招惹混迹声色场所的野花野草，他们是邪恶的，是污秽的，是悬在白纸上方的破损的笔，随时会漏出墨汁染脏我白纸一般的精神。可我就是这么做了。我跟李东赫做爱，跟他拥抱，一次又一次地着迷于跟他发生的亲吻，他像童话里拿着毒苹果的女巫，引诱我走进欲望丛林的深处，贞洁可以像轻易掉落的头发丝那样无足轻重，没有便没有了，我只要吃到那颗苹果就好。  
很快乐。肉欲得到满足的时候，他抚摸我，我亲近他的时候，都很快乐。既然我得到了快乐，李东赫是不是坏掉的漏墨的笔，是不是女巫，都无所谓。  
他会是百无聊赖的老古板李敏亨的生活里最大的乐趣。

第二天李东赫带我逛了逛伦敦。我跟兼职的老板打电话请了假，专心跟李东赫在喧嚣都市里散步。  
伦敦很大，我光是看着地铁线路图都觉得头疼，但李东赫完全不需要看那张地图找路，他自己就是地图。他什么都知道。他牵我的手在地铁中进进出出，我们上不同的车厢，时坐时站，可无论拥挤还是空旷，李东赫都不离开我。没多久我就习惯了他对我的亲昵——如果这算是一种亲昵。我们牵着手走在街上，走着走着我又觉得伦敦很小。李东赫带我绕啊绕，导航上看起来相距甚远的地标不出十分钟便现于眼前。一个上午过去，我问他伦敦是否真的就这么小，他笑我傻，伦敦怎么会小？  
“如果伦敦很小，我也不会觉得孤单了。”他说。  
彼时我们站在码头旁边的步行道上，依靠着石砖矮墙并肩站立。水鸟和鸽子不停地在我们头顶盘旋，偶尔发出响亮辽远的呼喊。伦敦眼在我们右手边几公里处旋转，不知道谁会在那上面俯瞰英格兰。李东赫看了一会儿那座缓慢来回的摩天轮，说那是他刚到伦敦时就玩过的地方。  
“一个男人带我上去，我们选了前后都没人的轿厢，升到最高处的时候我觉得整个伦敦城就只有我们两个人。我第一次注意到鸽子可以飞得那么高，我几乎可以平视它们的眼睛。那个男人抓住我的手，看着我，跟我看鸽子的眼神差不多。他问我能不能跟他永远在一起。他真笨，问的时候我们正好在往下降，他的时机挑得不好。我告诉他如果我们在一起，那么也许彼此一辈子都要走下坡路了。  
“落地之后我们就分手了。我往西，他往东，我们谁都没说再见。后来我也真的没再见过他。只有一次我去酒吧跳舞时，听到过去跟他相熟的人说起他已经找到了一份薪酬不菲的工作，还结了婚，有了家庭。是不是有点好笑？我诅咒我们都走下坡路，却只有自己得到了报应。  
“我还记得当时摩天轮升到最高点，高空的风从轿厢玻璃之间的缝隙往我身上灌，哪怕那个人握着我的手我也感到冷。我往外看，伦敦真的好大，除了玻璃大厦就是红瓦楼房，我觉得这座城里的人都有自己的家，只有我好像风一样漫无目的地来来去去。”  
李东赫一口气说了很多。他说话的时候没有在看我，他的视线飘游在河面上，跟着水波晃动，每当有一只鸽子起飞，他便抬头去看，一直目送它飞到视野之外。我站在他身旁静静听他讲自己的故事，因为除了聆听，我什么都做不了。听他说话的时候我觉得他离我越来越远，但我仍旧可以触及他，我想若我伸出臂膀拥抱他，他不会拒绝我。所以我那么做了。  
跟前一天不同，这次是我主动抱了他。他在我怀里轻轻动了几下，就像意欲起飞的白鸽，只是天上的鸽子真的飞走了，而他飞进了我臂弯。  
也许我会永远记住这一天，我跟李东赫在泰晤士河畔拥抱，一句话都不说，水鸟继续振翅滑翔，河面无言地泛起金色波光，天空很高，云彩像抽茧时的丝线，一切都那么静，瞬间即是永恒。在这样的时刻里，我的心脏只为了李东赫的孤单而颤动，隔着厚重的大衣外套与他共感，希望他能接收到这份情感，希望我能安抚他。  
也就是这样的时刻里我总能意识到自己对李东赫的怜惜，像是我的某种潜在的本能，像人类怜惜流浪的动物。李东赫曾在我看不到的地方迁旅，或许这座繁忙的城市里的每个角落都有过他的踪迹：一只飞鸟在高楼大厦间迷失了方向，他的去处可以是西区富人家的精致金丝木笼，也可以是落魄东区里某间肮脏酒馆上面的简陋小屋，而不管是哪一个，都不会是可以长久停留的地方。这只迷途的飞鸟偶然被我遇见，隐藏在无趣因子之下的悲悯和疼惜就自发地涌进我心间，我在他面前总是心软，会妥协，会被他的美丽与脆弱牵动，默许他是我的支配者。我想到了《快乐王子》，李东赫好像那只小鸟，他可以随时取走我身上任何可以分享的温暖。唯一不同的是王子可以把他的温暖分给所有需要它的人，可我只想把它献给李东赫。  
或许李东赫永远不会告诉我他在过去的一周里经历了什么，这会是他的小秘密，我不打算探破它。我只反复思考前一晚李东赫问我的话——我喜不喜欢他？  
怜惜可以是爱吗？或者，怜惜是因爱而起的吗？李东赫对我，会有小鸟对王子那样的依赖和忠贞吗？  
我还是无法给出明确的答案。我们都需要更多的时间。

 

周一清晨我回了学校。因为要搭乘最早的一班火车，我六点钟就起床了，那时候李东赫还蜷着身子在我怀里酣睡。  
我们一整个周末都在一起，从早到晚，一日三餐。李东赫说他为了跟我玩，特意跟酒吧的老板请了假，所以周日本应去跳舞的日程变成了带我在伦敦闲游。可除了在泰晤士河旁的那个上午，我们也没有闲游。我们在剩余的一天半里选择腻在李东赫的出租屋，饿了就随便点一些外卖，有了力气就做爱。他那张略硬的床成了我俩的小小天堂，我跟他都赤身裸体，是成人版的天使，脱离了他们本身的纯洁和神圣，完全被肉欲熏染透了。我不知道嗑药是什么滋味，但我知道李东赫让我上瘾。我可以整晚整晚地吻他抱他，只要他在我触手可及的范围内，我就会凑过去跟他接吻。他的身体的任何一部分都令我着迷，我变成一棵树，他变成栽种我的土地，我的抚摸和亲吻像不断延伸的树根一般在他身上蔓延，一寸一寸地，渴望覆盖他的全部。  
我曾在无聊的课堂上偷偷看一本叫《西线无战事》的小说，深刻地记得小说里面的一段描写。它说士兵在阵地的枪林弹雨中最依赖、最热爱的便是大地，大地召唤着士兵，要他们匍匐于它之上，紧贴它，投入它，它是他们的母亲。尽管场合不同，也无关生死，我还是觉得李东赫就是我的大地，我不只是一棵树，我还可以是一片掉落的枫叶，或者是一片即将凋零的花瓣，李东赫会是我最后的归依所在，自然的力量存在于我们之间，我会毫无疑问地投奔他的怀抱，在他赤裸坦诚的身体上散尽我的热情。  
直到周一早晨的闹钟声将我唤醒，我疯狂了一个周末的性欲和思维才稍稍平静了。  
李东赫也许本就是个黏人的漂亮孩子。我起床的时候他还没睁眼，两条胳膊却未卜先知似的缠上了我的腰侧，蜷成了虾子一般的身体舒展了一些，紧接着将右腿整个儿盘到我身上，像一只熊一样扒着我，不让我动。我又是吻他又是哄他，费了好一番功夫才得以抽身，迅速洗漱好，穿戴整齐后打算留下钱就去车站。  
我拿出二百镑现金，李东赫却说不用给了。  
“我很喜欢Mark，这次就不要你的钱了吧。”他笑着跟我说道。  
“如果Mark下次还要做，就要花钱看我跳舞才行。”


End file.
